Odds & Ends (Holiday Fluff!)
by 247wonder
Summary: An early Christmas present from the Triple Beat crew! Melody's fallen hopelessly in love once again, and Vibes, thrilled for her sister, gets busy playing tricks on the lovebirds. This holiday season is full of fluff as the final chapter in the Triple Beat trilogy approaches. Enjoy!
1. Thankful for You

**Thankful for You**

 **Hey, my wonderful readers! T-Mac's on the radio, and here's some Thanksgiving fluff with all the trimmings! Enjoy! ;3**

The date was November twenty-fourth. Autumn had set in over the forest, splattering the landscape with hues of red, orange and brown. Frost teased at the coniferous trees, making silvery stripes across the highway below.

Melody looked out over it all from her vantage point; lost in thought. She had lost track of how long she and Vibes had been in hiding. Months, maybe. Long enough to fix the place up a bit. Now they had access to the human internet, which proved to be very useful. One thing the twins had discovered was the multitude of human celebrations and holidays. One of which being on this exact day. Something called "Thanksgiving", a popular tradition among the Americans. From what she had learned, it was a celebration of the nation's beginning, recognized with a feast. A time to reflect on one's possessions and luxuries, however few they may be, and be grateful.

Vibes was all too excited to participate in the joys of human festivities, and was currently busy researching more. It was understandable, since sorrow had dominated both their lives for so long. They needed a distraction, something to ease the stress of their brother's downfall.

But Melody wasn't thinking of that, right now. It had been well over a month since the last visit. She couldn't decide her feeling on it. She was worried, perhaps. But worried about what? No, it was something else… something she couldn't quite describe.

Her spark leapt when a flash of green lit up the far end of the road, just bright enough for her visor to detect. Instantly, she ducked inside, finding her sister entranced by a text on international Earth holidays.

"This is fascinating!" She said, turning. Melody halted, blinking. Vibes was _smiling_. It was almost surprising, since it had been so long since she had seen true joy in her sister's smile. It only lasted a moment, though. Vibes' smile faded as she noticed the conflicting emotions in her twin's gaze.

"What's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"...um…" Melody shook her head, trying to clear it. A distant sound from the highway outside reminded her. She gasped, "Optimus is here, what do I do?"

Vibes gave her a funny look, confused. "What do you mean?"

Heat rushed to Melody's faceplate. "I mean…uh…"

She couldn't find the words to describe the sudden panic that had overtaken her. Why was she so nervous?"

Vibes grinned. "I know you like him. Is that what's making you so jumpy?"

Defeated, Melody nodded, wringing her hands anxiously. "I'm scared, Vi," She admitted quietly.

Vibes was silent, knowing exactly what her twin was talking about. She stepped closer, putting her hands on Melody's shoulders,

"Listen, Mel." She said seriously, "Cannon is history. Optimus is different. I know it. You know it, too. What you're afraid of is the memories."

Melody nodded, tears welling as the horrible recollection returned.  
"The last thing you need is bad memories. We've got enough on our hands with Soundwave. Just go with it. If you can forget the past, it'll make the present a bit easier to handle."

"Okay…"

Grinning, Vibes nudged her sister playfully.

"Plus, he's way cuter than Cannon was."

" _Cuter?_ " Melody asked, unable to keep from laughing a little at the ridiculous word. "You read too much human romance."

"Whatever you say," Vibes shrugged, "...but you might want to know that he's standing right behind you."

Melody jumped, spinning around. Vibes laughed hysterically as she realized there was no one there. Hot with embarrassment and frustration, Mel turned back to her twin.

"That was a dirty trick, and you know it."

"I know, I'm sorry," Vibes giggled. "But you have to admit, it was pretty funny."

"Yeah, yeah," Melody sighed, shaking her head. "He should be here any minute, though... I'm still so nervous!"

"Oh, just relax!" Vibes encouraged her, "It's the holidays, after all. I've heard interesting things can happen to lovers during celebrations.."

"Again, too much human romance." Melody replied. "And what makes you think we're lovers?"

"Oh please, Melody. You can't fool your own twin. It's Thanksgiving. You should be thankful you met a mech like him." She glanced over her sister's shoulder, grinning. "...and I'm sure he's quite thankful he met _you._ "

Melody glanced behind her, wondering what Vibes had seen. She yelped with surprise, because this time, the Prime _was_ right behind her.

Setting down the energon he had been carrying, Optimus flushed a bit. Vibes giggled, knowing exactly what she had done.

"I'll leave you two alone, then." She said, slipping out through another passage.

xxx

For a long time, Melody didn't know what to say. How much had he heard?

"...She was joking," She finally said, "Vibes loves to mess with me.."

Saying nothing, Optimus looked at her as she muttered on,

"..so sorry, I don't know…" She searched desperately for something to say to ease the awkwardness. "..I mean, I…"

Meanwhile, Optimus shook his head, smiling a bit. It had been quite a while since he had found something so amusing.

The words froze in Melody's throat as his form enveloped her in a firm embrace. She tensed, then relaxed, spark pounding. Slowly, she felt herself calm, instinctively pulling closer to the steady spark that reminded her of her youth…

"She was right." She heard him say. As if in a trance, she couldn't seem to comprehend the words. But her heart absorbed the meaning;

 _I'm thankful for you._


	2. Tis the Season!

' **Tis the season!**

 **It's the most wonderful time of the year! Here's an early Christmas present for my wonderful readers. God bless you all! :D**

It was the time of year the humans called Christmas. Jack, Miko and Raf were all at their homes, celebrating with their families and exchanging gifts. Even the Decepticons seemed to be otherwise occupied during this festive time. The base was quiet, and Optimus had left it that way.

xxx

Unlike the dry cold of Nevada, the Cascades glittered with crystal dew. The road was slick, and the Prime drove slowly, scanning the ridge as he did. He wouldn't be able to see the entrance from here, but he wondered if he could be seen from that vantage point. Part of him mused. Often, when he came on this road, it felt as if he was being watched. Not in a threatening way, but thoughtfully. Did Melody wait for him there, until he came close enough to spot her?

Optimus couldn't explain why he wondered these things. They seemed irrelevant. For some reason, they carried a heavy meaning to him. He still hadn't told the others about his visits to the twins' hideout. Except for Ratchet, of course. The medic didn't probe, though he could tell there was something more to these visitations than just business. Nevertheless, he didn't ask questions. Which was why Optimus trusted him to know his destination.

As he approached the turnoff into the forest, the Prime set his attention on the road ahead. Though Melody still occupied his mind. Despite their nearly identical appearances, she and Vibes were very different. Not only in personality, but in spirit. Vibes was youthful, curious, while Melody was a bit more reserved and intuitive. He could always tell them apart. Why was that?

xxx

A door had finally been installed in the entryway, to add a bit more security to the hideout. It opened, recognizing The visitor, revealing the festively lit passage beyond. Vibes had repurposed the lights from the old mining tunnel, stringing them up along the walls like the humans' Christmas lights. She had collected branches and such to make wreaths and garlands. As Optimus walked farther in, he found the twin tipping a makeshift star up onto the top of a cone-shaped tree.

Vibes turned, beaming at their guest.

"What do you think? I read that the humans decorate like this, and I wanted to try it."

Optimus nodded, surveying the room. She had certainly put a lot of work into it. But it wasn't the decor he was searching. Vibes saw straight through it, smirking a little.

"You're looking for Melody." She said knowingly. Optimus looked at her, blinking. She chuckled softly, stepping down from the container she had been standing on. She, like her sister, was small. Not even shoulder height compared to the Prime. However, with her gift for reading emotion, the petite femme carried an edge about her. She folded her arms, looking up thoughtfully at Optimus.

"Unless I'm mistaken, I'd say you're smitten." She told him.

"Smitten?" He inquired, unfamiliar with the word. However, he could have interpreted the meaning on his own. Considering Vibes' sentimental nature. She giggled.

"Please. You're just like her. I can tell love when I see it."

Optimus looked away, extinguishing the warmth from his faceplate. Vibes' smile faded, and she turned back to the tree.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just excited for my sister. Her first love… didn't go so well."

Optimus cast a curious glance at the twin. His own memories of that time that love thrived had faded greatly. The emotion Vibes spoke with now proved that she knew much more of it than did he. For the first time in a long time, his curiosity got the best of him.

"If I may ask… who _was_ her 'first love'?"

Vibes was quiet for a moment, letting the rancid memories boil in her mind as she searched for the appropriate words.

"...A wretched mech named Cannon." She replied, staring grimly ahead. "He treated her horribly. I can easily believe that he had vile plans in store for her."

"...Yet this is in the past," Said Optimus, pulling her out of the hateful trance. She loved her sister dearly, and the thought of her being harmed filled her with rage.

"...Yes." She murmured. "In the past. Thankfully, we never saw him again after…"

Optimus waited patiently for her to continue.

"...after…"

She looked down, tears welling. Squeezing her optics chut, she forced them away.

 _No._ She thought. _This is supposed to be a happy time._

Raising her head up again, she turned,

"... And I am glad. We never saw him again, and my sister was spared from what might have been a vulgar fate. But now, there is yet hope for her love life."

She let her words sink in for a moment, then forced a smile;

"Anyway, she's in the North hall." She nodded towards the passage, then giggled slightly. "Probably still fretting about your arrival, I bet."

"In that case, I should wait." Optimus said. Vibes tensed. She hadn't expected that…

Determined to seem nonchalant, she nodded, and breezed over to the computer, pulling up the article she had been reading earlier. Though now, for some reason, she couldn't focus. The Prime's gaze settled on her. She knew he had questions.

 _Just ask._ She pleaded internally. _Just get it over with, will you? Ask._

"Have… _you_ ever been in love?" He inquired cautiously. She didn't have to answer, but it couldn't be held in any longer.

"Yes." She said, trying desperately to keep her voice from cracking. Tears threatened again. She stared at the screen, not having to be pressed to continue;

"He was not like Cannon. He was kind, and gentle. In fact, he was the one that drove Cannon away. He care for both of us…"

She allowed a single tear to escape, feeling it slide slowly down her cheek. Her grip faltered, and her voice quavered.

"... He… wasn't perfect, just like anyone. But… the war came, and he was overwhelmed. Drafted by both the Decepticons and the Autobots, he was forced to choose.."

There was silence for a minute. The answer hung in the air like a dark cloud.

"He chose the Decepticons." Optimus concluded quietly. Vibes didn't reply.

"I am sorry, Vibes." He said. "I know what it is like to lose a friend to the darkness."

Vibes closed her eyes again, letting the tears drain away.

"I just want my sister to be happy." She said quietly. "..And I can see that you make her happy. I can also see that she makes you happy. Forgive me if I'm being blunt, but it seems that a little joy might do the both of you a lot of good."

She turned to face him,

"Especially now."

Optimus didn't know whether she meant now, that their brother had been corrupted, or now, that it was a festive season. Maybe now that the war had continued on for so long, that love had become scarce among their race. Perhaps it was all three.

Vibes glanced sideways, smiling a little as her twin's anxious voice broke the silence,

"Vibes! I can't find the polish, and I need it before-"

As she hurried into the room, Melody came to an abrupt halt, freezing. Vibes' grin spread as she detected a rush of heat to her twin's face.

"Merry Christmas, you two." She giggled, stepping out into the hall. Her heart swelled with mixed feelings, but warm amusement surpassed them all. Her sister was in love. That, she was sure of. And though she wouldn't admit outright that the Prime made her happy, Vibes knew. And she, also, was happy.

Optimus watched her go, a new feeling taking a place in his own heart. There was a deep bond between these two sisters, and his love for one made him fond of both. In that moment, he made a promise to himself, that as long as he lived, he would protect them. As long as he loved Melody, there would be love for Vibes, as well.

xxx

Melody twisted her hands nervously as they stood in mindful silence, watching the sun set over the frosty horizon. The snow around their feet glittered with orange and violet, sending reflections over their armor. Optimus was thinking, and she waited for him to speak.

Meanwhile, the only thing on the Prime's mind was the femme beside him. What was she thinking about? Was what Vibes had said really true? Had he, of all mechs, fallen in love for the first time in what felt like eons? He couldn't be sure, since years of war had distorted his view. This feeling he felt was foreign now. He would need an advisor in this matter. Vibes seemed to know what was going on…

He looked up. Something green fluttered in the crisp Winter draft. A tangle of small, round leaves hung from the stone outcropping above them.

"What is that?" He asked. Melody jumped at the chance to break the silence;

"Oh! It's something Vibes learned about. It's called 'mistletoe'. Vi took the whole afternoon looking for it. She explained why, but I don't really remember what's so important about it. Something that the humans do with it, I think…"

"There's a note." Optimus observed, plucking out a flat sheet. There was something written on it in chalky black letters. Optimus read, seeming confused.

"May I see?" She asked. He handed it to her.

 _Live it up, lovebirds! -Vi_

Melody flushed as she remembered what Vibes had told her about mistletoe.

" _Oh_ …"

"Do you know what it means?" He asked.

"It's just a human thing." She insisted. "Vibes reads too much romance, that's all. I don't even remember why it's a tradition…"

Optimus smiled slightly, amused. He knew plenty about human culture.

"Then perhaps it would be appropriate to refresh your memory." He said.


	3. Link Library

Here's the links to the (COMPLETE!) Triple Beat series. Thank you all for reading this. I really can't express my gratitude! God bless you, and stay wonderful!

-Wonder

xxx

 **Book 1(Triple Beat):** s/11932884/1/Triple-Beat

 **Odds & Ends 1: ** s/12073459/1/Odds-Ends

 **Book 2 (Twin Beat):** s/12129963/1/Transformers-Prime-Twin-Beat

 **Odds & Ends (Holiday fluff!): ** s/12283407/1/Odds-Ends-Holiday-Fluff

 **Book 3 (Soul Beats):** s/12291642/1/Soul-Beats

 **Odds & Ends (finale): ** s/12426588/1/Odds-Ends-Finale


End file.
